


Игра

by TheLadyRo



Series: Шпионские истории [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Cold War, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyRo/pseuds/TheLadyRo
Summary: Агент Кроули очень хочет продолжить знакомство с русским журналистом Азаровым, а Азаров очень хочет знать, что Кроули затеял на самом деле.





	Игра

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву для команды fandom Good Omens 2019

Специальный корреспондент NBC в Великобритании Энтони Дж. Кроули был весьма посредственным работником. Его репортажи об официальных мероприятиях и пресс-конференциях были скучными и постоянно задерживались, его редкие сообщения на вольную тему обычно оказывались слишком скандальными, чтобы попасть даже в ночные выпуски новостей, и ни один из операторов не выдерживал сотрудничества с ним дольше полугода. Начальство канала в Штатах периодически подумывало о том, чтобы заменить его, но по какой-то причине, никому толком не известной, этого так и не происходило.

Агент отделения ЦРУ в Великобритании Энтони Дж. Кроули, с другой стороны, был на весьма хорошем счету у соответствующего начальства, его послужной список пестрел поощрениями и премиями (разбавленными примерно равным количеством замечаний о самоволии и излишней независимости), а сам агент славился среди коллег нестандартным подходом к решению задач. 

— Воображение, — разглагольствовал Кроули после третьего стакана местного виски, употребленного в баре, облюбованном сотрудниками американского посольства и потому защищенном от прослушивания (кроме, вероятнее всего, прослушивания своими, но это можно было пережить). — Воображение, вот что нужно в первую очередь работнику разведки. Вы совершенно зря цепляетесь за стандартные схемы.

— Стандартные схемы потому и стандартны, что использованы много раз и каждый раз успешно, — возразил Август Гастур, работавший обычно под прикрытием представителя фармацевтической фирмы. — Зачем изобретать что-то новое, если есть проверенные варианты. Вот я снабжаю лорда Бейлза прекрасными порошками и в результате знаю о решениях консерваторов еще до того, как они их примут.

— Совершенно верно, — поддакнул Марк Лигур, который, впрочем, всегда соглашался с Гастуром. Эти двое были неразлучными друзьями. Насколько вообще возможно было быть друзьями с их родом деятельности. — Нет ничего лучше старого доброго подкупа. Именно так я получаю копии всех предназначенных к уничтожению документов из венгерского посольства.

— Ску-ка, — протянул Кроули, жестом потребовав у бармена наполнить его стакан. — Старо как мир. И совершенно не гарантирует того, что вам не подсовывают липу. Я же говорю о, черт побери, агентах влияния. О многоходовых играх. О невинных с виду действиях, влияющих на политику целых стран.

— Сейчас он снова заведет про Нобелевскую премию.

Гастур с Лигуром устало переглянулись, но Кроули было не остановить.

— Именно. Это вам не простой подкуп. Казалось бы — всего лишь добыть рукопись, выбить финансирование и найти готового рискнуть издателя. Никакого подкупа, никакого шантажа. Ну хорошо, еще подсуетиться, чтобы книга попала в нужные руки. Во множество нужных рук. И дальше все катится как по маслу — бешеная популярность романа, Нобелевская премия автору, истерика в советских газетах, публичный отказ от премии. В результате русское руководство выставляет себя идиотами, популярность Советского Союза падает, мировая пресса ополчается против России...

— Популярность, шмопулярность, — поспешил перебить его Лигур. — Кому это вообще важно? Наше дело добывать секретную информацию, а вся эта политика — это вон пусть боссы ею занимаются.

— Вот потому, что ты никогда не видишь большой картины, ты навсегда и останешься мелким агентом, — пробормотал Кроули, вновь опустошая стакан. Настроение его стремительно катилось вниз. Зачем он снова спорит с этими идиотами?

— Что-то я не заметил, чтобы ты получил продвижение по службе, Кроули. Можешь строить из себя великого стратега, но ты всего лишь обычный агент, такой же как мы. Так что заканчивай валять дурака. У нас задание подобраться к русским — вот и займись нормальной вербовкой. А то начальство живо забудет все твои гениальные заслуги и выпнет тебя в какую-нибудь Румынию.

Все трое вздрогнули и дружно выпили. Командировки в Восточную Европу, особенно в такую ее глушь, не привлекали никого. Потом Гастур с Лигуром заторопились по делам, и Кроули остался один — допивать свой виски и размышлять о том, какого черта он сделал, чтобы заслужить всю эту хрень.

Нормальной вербовкой. Ха! Что б они понимали в вербовках! Честно говоря, с так называемыми «нормальными» и «стандартными» вариантами у Кроули вечно случались проблемы. Взять хоть ту историю с польским культурным атташе, который взял да и сбежал с подсунутой ему стриптизершей. Конечно, Кроули не верил в то, что с ними приключилась так называемая истинная любовь. Вот в то, что девица залетела и воспользовалась этим, чтобы женить на себе дипломата, верил охотно. И что дипломат прикинул, что жить в Швейцарии с новой женой и ребенком лучше, чем возвращаться домой с женой старой и бездетной. Ну что ж, всякое случается, но почему случается оно именно тогда, когда он, Кроули, решает пойти по простому и стандартному пути?

Вспомнив поляка, агент, разумеется, вспомнил и русского журналиста, который помог тому сбежать. Интересно, на самом деле этот Азаров поверил в любовь дипломата и стриптизерши, как утверждал, или все это было продумано заранее и скрывало какую-то еще более секретную операцию? Опыт и цинизм Кроули слонялись ко второму, но вот чутье… чутье подсказывало, что Азаров был искренен тогда, в аэропорту, где Кроули застал его провожающим самолет с удирающей парой. Было что-то в его глазах, во взгляде, которым он следил за ними до того, как увидел подошедшего американца. Либо он актер, достойный Оскара, либо… либо и впрямь наивный романтик, рискующий своей репутацией и работой ради двух «влюбленных» идиотов. 

Вернувшись тогда домой, Кроули запросил подборку статей этого самого Феликса Азарова. Его знание русского было скорей утилитарным, чем обширным, но и его хватило, чтобы понять, что из Азарова журналист куда лучше, чем из самого Кроули. Его официальные сообщения, несмотря на стандартную коммунистическую риторику, были написаны живо и искренне. Но еще лучше ему удавались зарисовки «из жизни британского пролетариата». Здесь просвечивали и острый ум, и тонкий юмор, и искренний интерес к людям — весьма полезные качества и для второй, основной профессии Азарова.

В конце того вечера Кроули пришлось признаться самому себе, что ему нравится этот русский. Играл ли он настолько гениально или и впрямь умудрился, работая в такой области, сохранить веру в искренние чувства, Азаров был интересен, и это было редкостью. Не мешало делу и то, что он был хорош собой. Хорош не в голливудском представлении и не в стиле советских плакатов, но журналист определенно обладал своеобразным тихим обаянием. И Кроули был не прочь исследовать его поближе.

Значит, боссы хотят, чтобы он подобрался к русским? Почему бы и не начать с мистера Азарова? Совместить, так сказать, приятное с полезным. Честно говоря, Кроули не думал, что журналист — подходящая фигура для вербовки, и положительного результата от этой затеи не ожидал, но повеселиться и развлечься в процессе игры он тоже был не против. А результат… результат пусть выдают Лигур с Гастуром, наверняка они найдут кого-нибудь… похотливого секретаря, жадную уборщицу, любой из этих их стандартных вариантов.

* * *

Феликс Азаров был уверен, что этот американец, Кроули, преследует его. После их знакомства в аэропорту прошло три недели, и за это время они успели пересечься несколько раз. Предположим, на празднество по случаю дня рождения королевы их обоих могли привести профессиональные обязанности (официально профессиональные). И вполне возможно было, что Кроули совершенно случайно открыл для себя тот же ресторан, который Азаров посещал раз в месяц. Но если добавить к этому встречи в книжном магазине, на открытии выставки в Британском музее и вот сейчас, в парке, картина складывалась совершенно однозначная.

Кроули следил за ним. Нет, не следил — это слово предполагает определенную скрытность, а американец даже не пытался прятаться, приветствуя его каждый раз широкой улыбкой и приподнимая вместо шляпы темные очки, которые почему-то носил даже в обычные для Лондона серые дни. Заговорить он при этом не пытался, и Азаров тоже воздерживался от контакта. Контакт означал бы необходимость сообщить о встречах начальству, но прежде ему хотелось хоть немного разобраться в том, что происходит.

Вот и сейчас Азаров сделал вид, что не замечает шагающего по дорожке американца, вместо этого сосредоточившись на утках, лениво искавших пропитание в пруду. Однако Кроули, вопреки заведенному обычаю, не просто поздоровался, а свернул с дорожки и уселся на ту же скамью, немедленно развалившись, словно на собственном диване. Азаров повернулся к нему, но обозначил удивление лишь приподнятыми бровями. Пусть заговорит первым.

— Прекрасная погода, не правда ли? — начал американец, чуть подняв голову к затянутому серыми тучами небу. У Азарова создалось впечатление, что там, под неизменными черными очками, ему подмигнули, и он почувствовал, как дрогнул уголок губ.

— Вы, вижу, набираетесь местных привычек, мистер Кроули, — подхватил он. — Начинать любой разговор с упоминания погоды — это так по-английски. Кстати говоря, добрый день.

— Ах, здравствуйте, здравствуйте, любезнейший товарищ Азаров, простите невоспитанному американцу его грубость. Боюсь, я недостаточно долго торчу на этом острове, чтобы пропитаться должным духом.

— Если вам не хватило для этого шести лет, боюсь, что дело безнадежно, — пробормотал Азаров и тут же одернул себя, но было поздно. Американец оживился и повернулся к нему еще сильнее, закинул ногу на колено другой ноги.

— Я вижу, вы интересовались моим послужным списком? Я польщен! Чему обязан таким интересом?

— Просто стало любопытно, и я расспросил старожилов. Хотите сказать, что вы сами не заглянули в досье на меня? Я уверен, в вашем посольстве такое есть.

— Я даже почитал некоторые ваши творения, — радостно согласился Кроули. — Статьи в самой главной газете Советского Союза… Завидная карьера. И вполне заслуженная, хочу сказать. У вас прекрасный слог.

— И вы так впечатлились, что решили найти меня и взять автограф? — Азаров решил перейти к делу.

— Я бы не отказался кое-что у вас взять, — улыбка американца стала еще шире. — Жаль, вы вряд ли захотите это мне дать.

Азаров тихо хмыкнул. Такая наглая попытка вербовки прямо в лоб, насколько он знал, была не в стиле агента Кроули. Значит, он затеял что-то сложное, и это лишь отвлекающий маневр.

— Вы ведь понимаете, что я обязательно сообщу о нашей встрече своему начальству?

— Разумеется вы можете сообщить своему суровому начальству о нашей совершенно безобидной встрече, — поднял руки Кроули. — И, разумеется, я сообщу начальству своему. Сами знаете, как это происходит. Боссы должны верить, что подчиненные все время на бегу.

— И что, в этом весь смысл этой встречи? Создать видимость бурной деятельности?

— Создать видимость, написать отчет, как это у вас говорят… «Поставить галочку», — добавил Кроули по-русски с довольно сильным акцентом. — Уверен, вам тоже пригодится дополнительный плюс в глазах руководства. Вообще-то… знаете что? Я собираюсь встретиться с вами еще несколько раз. Может даже стану делать это регулярно. Мне понравился этот ваш ресторанчик. Кстати, а как любовь к вкусной еде сочетается с коммунистической идеологией? Впрочем, я вас ничуть не осуждаю. Я лишь предупреждаю, что могу подсесть к вам за столик в следующий раз, когда вы закажете там десерт.

— Я, разумеется, не смогу вам помешать, — пожал плечами Азаров. — Если вам не жаль напрасно потраченного времени…

— Вовсе не напрасно! — рассмеялся Кроули. — Теперь вы всю неделю будете думать о цели этого нашего разговора, ваше начальство будет думать о цели нашего разговора, мое начальство… ну, вы поняли принцип. Все заняты делом, все довольны. Взаимовыгодное сотрудничество, как говорит мистер Хрущев.

Явно довольный собой американец поднялся со скамьи и подчеркнуто вежливо раскланялся.

— До встречи, товарищ Азаров, — провозгласил он и зашагал прочь по дорожке странной вихляющей походкой.

Азаров откинулся на спинку скамьи и снова уставился на уток, медленно прокручивая в голове разговор фразу за фразой. Намерения Кроули были ему пока что не ясны. Было понятно одно — тот затеял какую-то многоходовую игру. Игры Азаров любил. Особенно шахматы. Он поймал себя на том, что с нетерпением ждет следующей встречи со скользким американцем. Ждет следующего хода.


End file.
